1. Technical Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, which is capable of executing a predetermined process to inputted data, and computer usable medium therefor.
2. Related Art
Information processing apparatuses to apply predetermined processes to data stored in data storages have been used in various occasions. For example, a facsimile machine is disclosed in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication 2006-121573. In the publication, a data file stored in a directory in a removable medium is transmitted by the facsimile machine to another facsimile machine (receiver machine) identified by a facsimile number as a destination while the directory having the data file is provided with a directory name, which is identical to the destination facsimile number. Thus, a plurality of data files, each of which has a destination facsimile number as a directory name, can be transmitted to the respective receiver machines.
In the above configuration, the data files can be transmitted to the receiver machines when simply the removable medium is connected with the sender facsimile machine, and thus extra steps in which the user enters the facsimile numbers can be omitted. However, in the above configuration, after the processes to transmit the data files in the removable medium are completed, and the removable medium is once removed, the data files in the removable medium are redundantly read to be transmitted to the receiver machines if the same removable medium is connected once again with the sender facsimile machine. Thus, the receiver machines are obligated to receive the identical data redundantly.
Further, in the above configuration, transmission of the entire data files may not complete when a transmission error occurs in the sender facsimile machine. In this occasion, the transmission is resumed after the problem causing the error is solved or by switching the sender facsimile machine to another facsimile machine. However, when the transmission is resumed or the removable medium is connected with another machine, the entire data files are read anew to be transmitted, time to transmit the entire data files is required, and the receiver facsimile machines are again obligated to receive the identical data. It is noted that the redundancy of transmitting the identical data is not limited to the facsimile transmission, but may occur in printing operations in which data files stored in a removable medium are read to be printed.